Swimming Lesson
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Rated just to be safe, there's like two swear words. I wrote angst because I could and to make my friends hate me even though this probably isnt nearly as bad as the last angst I did but whatever I cried writing it so meh Nothing but OCs nothing to do with any canon story line what so ever
1. Chapter 1

**this made me tear up so many times omfg **

**whether it's from the contents or from my bad writing I just dont know**

**if there are misspellings too bad suck it up and if the story sucks suck it up too i wrote it in a day instead of doing math homework**

**trigger warning: Death, Murder, I think two swear words?**

* * *

A creaking noise rang out through the front of the house as the front door was opened, the sound was easily drowned out by the loud television in the next room over and the squealing and giggling of a small child. "Dettie please, you need to put your pants on!" a woman giggled, barely audible over the cartoon playing. The man who opened the door shut it behind him, knowing he hadn't been heard, and walked down the small hallway towards the living room. There were toys of all sorts strewn around the floor, along with some clothes and a green baby towel that had little red fire balls around the bottom trim. He turned the corner into the living room and stopped, a smile going to his face as he saw his wife on her knees in the middle of the mess of toys and clothes trying to keep their son still long enough to put his pajamas on. The little cyndaquil was squealing and giggling, flailing his little arms around and kicking his tiny feet. "Dettie!" his mother tried to say sternly but ending up giggling too and then kissed his head before letting her son free, only wearing his underwear.

He ran straight for one of his toys but stopped when he saw the man standing in the door way and squealed before pelting to him, tackling his leg and clinging to it. "Daddy!" he cried happily and the man chuckled before bending over and picking him up. "You being a little trouble maker again hmm?" he mused and ruffled his son's damp hair, getting a squealing giggle from him. "Yes, just like his father." the woman taunted as she got up and walked over, still holding onto the pajamas she tried to get the little boy into. "If he's just like me then that's great! He'll live up to his name then huh~?" the man joked. "Right Detonate? You're going to be a fighter like me yeah? No one's going to see you coming!" "Yeah! Just like Daddy!" Detonate shouted and then threw his arms around his father's head, hugging him tightly. "Okay okay little guy you need to put your pjs on and get to bed! We're leaving tomorrow remember?" His mother mused and slipped the little green shirt with a fireball on the front over his head, messing up his hair even more than before.

"We're going on the tubtub right?" Detonate asked, looking back towards his mother as she helped him put his arms through the arm holes. "Yes, the big tubtub! The one Daddy battles on." she nodded and watched as he squirmed happily. "Maybe you can even watch Daddy battle Dettie, wouldn't that be cool? You could pick up on a few things!" his father said happily and nuzzled his cheek to get his attention. Detonate looked up at the shiny typhlosion, a little worried. "B-but you might get hurt.." "Of course I wont! I'm big and strong!" his dad said confidently and it seemed to calm the cyndaquil down. "Yeah but even big and strong guys need their sleep!" his mother declaired and took Detonate from his father's arms. "Awww! I'm not sleepy thouuugh!" he whined and then let out a yawn. "Not sleepy huh? Fine how about you run off to bed and I'll bring you some milk and cookies to eat while I read you your story?" she asked and he perked up almost instantly. "Okay!" he shouted and then struggled to get down. His feet touched the ground and he raced off for his room, not hearing his mother call after him to put on his pajama shorts.

His father watched him disappear around the corner and chuckled to himself before being punched in the shoulder. "O-Ow! Hey!" he whined and rubbed his shoulder before looking at his wife. She had her hands on her hips now, her ears back against her head. "You said you'd be home two hours ago!" "I-I know but there was a thing and-" "A thing huh?" "A good thing!" "Where is this good thing?" upon hearing her ask that he smiled again and reached into his jacket, pulling out a boquet of flowers. "I tried to hide them but then Detonate came running and kind of squished them." he chuckled as she stared at the flowers and took them in her own hands. "Y-you got me flowers the night before we leave to go on a cruise? They'll die!" she exclaimed, blushing slightly at the gift. "But I had to get you some! They were calling for me!" he pretended to look hurt and threw a hand over his chest. "Oh Eldrid!" she huffed and pushed him but he smiled and hugged her tightly. "Come on Flika did you even look at the flowers? They mean something!" he pretended to whine and be hurt by her ignorance.

"Oh really?" Flika pretended to sound annoyed still, never being able to stay upset at her husband for long. "Yes really! See this one?" Eldrid asked and reached around her, pointing to one of the gladiolus flowers. "It means strength of character. Oh! And this one," he moved his finger over a few centimeters to point at one of the hibiscus flowers "It means delicate beauty." "Delicate!" "It has beauty in it! Anyway! This one means sencerity! And that one means radiant! Oh oh oh! This one is for beautiful spirit! And that one is passion! Oh and those roses, they mean unity and love and friendship! And I just had to put those red and yellow tulips..the red is a declaration of love and the yellow is hopelessly in love~" he nuzzled her cheek once he pointed out almost all the flowers. "And what's this one?" she asked, obviously not irriated anymore, and pointed to the cluster of lilacs. Eldrid looked at them and smiled sweetly before pulling a stem out of the boquet and letting her go. She turned to face him and he put it into her hair. "Lilacs mean first love."

Before Flika could respond they heard Detonate calling for them and she turned to look at the hallway. "O-Oh his cookies!" she realized she forgot about his story for a second and she took off for the kitchen. Eldrid smiled a bit more and watched her leave before going into the hallway, heading for Detonate's room and going inside. "Hey Dettie~ Sorry Mommy and Daddy were talking about something." the shiny apologized to the little cyndaquil sitting on his bed with his story book in his lap. "It's okay Daddy!" he smiled and fidgeted with excitement. "Can Daddy read you your story tonight?" Eldrid asked and walked over to the bed, pulling the chair over from his little table and sitting on it. Detonate jolted with excitement. "Yeah!" The typhlosion chuckled and ruffled his hair as Flika hurried in, carrying a small plate of cookies and some milk in a sippy cup. "Yay!" Detonate threw his arms up with his hands out, jumping happily. "Stop jumping honey or you'll drop the cookies!" his mother mused and he calmed down instantly. Eldrid took the book from his lap and looked for the bookmark as Flika placed the plate where it had been and handed their son the cup. "Aren't you tired?" Flika asked her husband, sounding a little surprised. "Hmm? Oh I want to read tonight!" he said and looked up at her, ears back and a pleading look on his face which made her roll her eyes. "Alright alright, we can share." she pulled the other chair over and sat next to Eldrid as he found the right page, Detonate squirming in his place with excitement.

* * *

"Stay away from the edge Detonate!" Flika called to the cyndaquil as he stuck his head out between the safety bars to see the water. Hearing his mother made him jump and hit his head on the bar above his head. Eldrid walked over and chuckled as he pulled Detonate away and carried him over to Flika. "He was just looking at the water!" he defended his son and rubbed his head as he sniffled, trying not to cry from the small amount of pain. "He could have fallen! He can't swim!" his mother huffed and took him from Eldrid, kissing his head where he bumped it. "Well once we get to Hoenn I'll teach him!" the shiny typhlosion said and grinned, looking sure of himself "I mean Dad taught me and Splutter in a day and Dettie's a fast learner!" he added and ruffled his son's hair, getting a smile out of him. "Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to start now..." she sighed and put on a smile of her own.

"I'm gonna swim?" Detonate asked, sounding amazed as he stared up at his father. "Yeah buddy, you're gonna swim as soon as we hit land!" Eldrid stated before hearing his name being called. "Ah, someone wants to battle. Why don't you and Mommy come watch Dettie?" "Mommy! Can we watch Daddy?" he asked and leaned his head on hers to get her attention. "As long as you don't go running out into the battle dear. I don't want you getting hurt." she said and looked at Eldrid who instantly got excited and hurried over to the other side of the deck where the battle set was. Flika walked after him and got to one of the spectator chairs before setting Detonate down in the one next to her, his eyes glued on his father. Until he noticed who he was battling that is. "Mommy...is that a pirate?" he asked, pointing at the sharpedo on the other side of the make shift field. "No honey that's just how he likes to dress."

Detonate grew quiet again as he heard the referee about to start the battle but Eldrid got out of his battle stance and asked for them to wait before hurrying back over to his wife and son. "I almost forgot! I made this for you Dettie..." he put his fingers around a string that was around his neck and pulled it up, a shell bell hanging on the end of the necklace. "It's a shell bell, it makes a really pretty sound see?" he crouched down and shook it, a light chimming sound echoing from it that made Detonate's attention go to it at once. "You made that Eldrid?" Flika asked, looking at the object too as her husband slipped it over Detonate's head. "Yeah! There's stuff to make them all over one of the caves in Hoenn! I tried and it came out perfect! What do you think Dettie?" he asked and looked down at Detonate who was holding the shell bell in his little hands, nothing short of awestruck. Suddenly he threw his arms around his dad's neck and squeezed tightly. "Thank you Daddy! It's so pretty!" The typhlosion grinned and hugged him back before petting his head and then letting go. "Alright buddy time for me to battle!" he said and Detonate let him go too, sitting back and looking excited. Eldrid fixed the bandana around his neck that Detonate had moved out of place before kissing his head and ruffling his hair, getting to his feet and kissing Flika quickly before running back to his place.

The referee started the battle and Eldrid quickly got the upperhand despite the type advantage of the other battler. "Mommy?" Detonate asked, not looking away from the battle, obviously a little frightened. "Yes honey?" "Daddy's really strong huh?" after hearing that Flika laughed lightly and pulled her son into her lap. "Yes Daddy is really strong, his level is all the way too 100." she explained and stroked his hair. "Wow! It must be really really high!" Detonate sounded amazed, he could only count to fifty. His mother nodded. "It is! I'm only at seventy three, I've got a bit to go!" "Wh-what level am I? Can I be 100 too like Daddy?!" he asked, growing more excited as he turned around and got on his knees on her lap. "You're only level three honey, but you can be just like Daddy! Just work really really hard and you'll get there! You might even be stronger than Daddy!" she mused and kissed his forehead as he imagined it, looking amazed all over again. His mother smiled with amusement and looked up to watch the battle again when out of nowhere the ship shook violently, almost knocking her off the chair. She grabbed onto Detonate as he yelped in fear so he wouldn't fall to the floor and looked around. Eldrid stopped, having the sharpedo in a headlock about to use thunder punch, and looked around. The other wormed his way out of the grip and punched the typhlosion in the jaw, knocking him sideways. "W-what the-" he rubbed where he had been slugged and looked at him as he smirked and moved closer.

"Dude hold on! Something's going on with the sh-" Eldrid was cut off as he tried to move past him with another punch, this time to his stomach. "Hey!" he snapped and slammed his own fist into him with thunder punch, making him stumble backwards. Panting, the typhlosion looked around, seeing Flika holding into Detonate as she waited for the boat to stop rocking so she could get up. "Flika!" he called and her ears perked up when she heard him, making her look over. She got up to hurry over to him and then stopped, letting out a scream when she saw people starting to climb over the sides of the boat onto the deck. Not many people had been up there in the first place due to it being only used for practice battles during the day, everyone was bellow inside their rooms or doing the activities set up there so there was no one there to really run for help. Eldrid turned around quickly and sent a flame thrower at the people trying to get on the ship. Flika looked for the referee and the few other people on the deck only to see them tied up already by other intruders that had snuck onto the boat without her seeing. "M-Mommy wh-what are they doing?" Detonate asked, looking up at her as she held him tighter. "N-Nothing sweetie just hold onto me okay?" she said, trying not to let her voice shake. The intruders were all water types.

She looked back at Eldrid who was fighting with a group of crawdaunts before taking off for the door to get back under the deck, hoping to lock the door and buy enough time to warn more people and get help. She was reaching for the door when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back, Detonate slipping from her arms and landing on his back. Flika quickly turned and swung her fist, using Giga Impact, but her attack was blocked by the cacturn's own punch. He smirked and shoved her aside, getting between her and the door as she fell down. "Mommy!" Detonate shrieked and grabbed the man's attention. He looked over and the color drained from the cyndaquil's face. Detonate tried to quickly get up but the cacturn grabbed him by the arm and lifted him off the ground. "And where are you going?" he snickered and watched as he started to tear up. "What a cute little guy, too bad you might end up like your Daddy or else we'd keep you." he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the side of the ship. Detonate tensed up and started screaming, twisting and writhing to get away from him as he cried for his mother and father. "Sh-shit kid knock it off!" the older man growled and shoved him into the metal side roughly, only to be knocked over the very side by Flika. She quickly grabbed Detonate and picked him up, running again for the door only to be surrounded by more of the theives.

She forced herself not to tremble as they closed in on her, making her back away from the door. "M-Mommy..." Detonate sniffled as his vision stopped blurring from the knock to his head, able to see she was bleeding from the mouth. "Shhh baby it's okay...everything will be okay..." she whispered, feeling tears coming to her eyes as she held him closer. Soon she felt someone bump into her back and she quickly looked over her shoulder, only to see it was Eldrid. The three were now enclosed and Eldrid was bleeding from cuts and scratches and bite marks, panting hard. He wrapped his arms around Flika and Detonate, ears back and snarling. "Don't you touch them again!" he snapped viciously, watching a few of the attackers flinch slightly just from the tone of his voice. "We wont harm another hair on their pretty little heads if you do as we say Eldrid~" a larger sharpedo mused as he stepped forward from the circle. "And what's that?" the shiny spat, glaring at the leader. "You remember our previous conversation yes?" he asked, looking pleased with himself as Flika looked up at her husband to ask what he meant. "I'm not joining Team Aqua!"

"Think about it Eldrid! The first fire type to join us! You'd be second in command of course~" the water type said, looking to Flika and Detonate. "And your cute little family will live." Eldrid tensed up as he mentioned them and held them closer, now looking worried. "I'll join." he said right away, getting elbowed slightly in the stomach by his wife. "No. You wont." she growled, glaring at the sharpedo who looked pleased for a moment until she had opened her mouth. "Flika please-" "No." she cut him off with another growl before grabbing his hand that was gripping onto her shoulder. "Flika...they will kill you...and..." he looked down to Detonate who was trying to keep from passing out, fighting the hit to his head and his fear. She looked down at their son too, feeling tears starting to come to her eyes. "He'll be fine..." she whispered, Eldrid's ears having to perk up slightly in order to hear her. She looked at him again, determination pushing away the sadness on her face, and he knew what she wanted him to do. "Detonate..." he said softly, brushing his greenish hair away from his face as he looked up at him. "Are you okay Dettie?" he asked and the cyndaquil hesitated before nodding. "D-Daddy...I-I wanna go home..." he sniffled and gripped the shell bell in his hands. "I know sweetie I know...You'll get off this ship soon okay? I promise..." "The tubtub's going to H-Hoenn r-right? Then w-we can go sw-swimming..l-like you said!" Detonate's little voice was cracking as tears gather in the corners of his eyes. Eldrid felt his own watering but forced himself not to look away.

"W-We'll see Dettie, okay?" the typhlosion put on a smile and got a tiny one from his son. "O-Okay Daddy..." he replied, Flika hugging him tightly as she hid her face against his hair. "You need to do something though..." Eldrid said, growing a little quieter as he glanced towards the Team Aqua leader, seeing he was growing more impatient. "Y-Yeah Daddy?" Detonate sniffed, rubbing one of his eyes. "When I do that one move you like, the one with the fireworks, you need to run okay? Run right for that door and hide and don't come out until a nice person in a blue uniform comes to get you." Eldrid said softly so only Detonate and Flika could hear. "H-Hide and seek?" he asked, looking a little interested. "Yeah, hide and seek. Mommy, the nice person in the uniform, and I will go look for you in a few minutes, but you can't come out yourself or you'll lose the game! ...you ready to play Dettie?" he asked the last part slowly, watching his son think about it for a moment before nodding. Flika kissed Detonate's cheek and hugged him tighter for a second. "I love you Detonate." she couldn't keep her voice from shaking slightly and Eldrid ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead. "We love you so much, don't forget okay?" he added and Flicka put him down. "I always remember Daddy...I love Mommy and Daddy lots too!" Detonate replied and smiled, his mother covering her mouth so she wouldn't sob.

Eldrid smiled more and hugged him tightly for a minute before turning him around so he was facing the direction the door was in. It was right behind the leader and since he was a few steps ahead of the others there was a big enough gap for the little cyndaquil to squeeze through. "Well?" the sharpedo asked, folding his arms, not having bothered to listen to them. Eldrid looked at him and smiled. "No~" he said simply before using most of his energy left to use eruption, hitting all of the people surrounding them and distracting them. As soon as the attack went underway Detonate took off for the door, making it to it and going inside. He didnt glance back before shutting the door, not seeing his mother and father fighting. He heard screaming farther bellow. Another group of the team had gotten inside the ship. No one was getting off alive. Detonate jolted when he heard the scream but it made him quickly run to the closest room, going inside and looking for a place to hide like his father told him to. He noticed a vent sitting inches above the floor on the wall and remembered how a character in one of his cartoons crawled into one so he hurried over, managing to pry it open and climb inside, shutting it again. It was small and cramped, even for him, but he was suppose to stay until his mother or father or someone in a blue uniform came and found him. He had never played the game like this before, but it was too late to ask why they had decided to change the rules.

* * *

"He's in here! I found him!" A voice shouting woke Detonate up. He had fallen asleep in the small dark vent waiting for someone. He opened his eyes and waited for his vision to clear before seeing a growlithe in a blue uniform peering at him from the vent's opening. The cyndaquil hesitated before crawling over, yawning. "D-Did I lose?" he asked, looking sad he might have lost the game of hide and seek. The police officer stared at him before putting on a small smile and chuckling sadly. "No little guy...you won." he said and picked him up before getting to his feet. Detonate yawned again and rubbed his eyes before hearing the shell bell and looking down at it. "Oh, where's Mommy and Daddy?" he asked, looking up at the officer as his ears lowered. "Well kid...you see..." "Daddy said we were going to go swimming...but my head kind of hurts..." he sniffed slightly as his nose ran a little. The growlithe sighed and stayed quiet, petting the cyndaquil's head as he leaned against him, still tired. Detonate's eyes traveled around as he was carried out of the ship, a crowd of people waiting on the shores of Lilycove where the ship had been taken. Only a few other people had made it off the ship alive.

The cyndaquil didn't notice a few yards away were black bags being looked through or loaded into ambulances, black body bags. He was on the verge of falling asleep again, only having been asleep for less than an hour, when he heard a familiar voice and lifted his head. "Oh thank god you found him!" a typhlosion said, sounding relieved as he stopped in front of the police officer. "U-Uncle Splutter?" Detonate yawned and and turned around to look at him, seeing his father's non-shiny twin brother inches away from him, his arms out to take the cyndaquil. The growlithe handed him his nephew and watched as the four year old put his arms around his neck and yawned, starting to pass out again. "Thank you Officer..." he said quietly, holding Detonate tightly as he eyes grew watery. The growlithe nodded and stepped away, looking back at them before leaving to join some of the other officers by the entrance of the ship. "Uncle..." the cyndaquil mumbled, Splutter's ears going straight up instantly. "Y-Yeah buddy?" "Where's Mommy and Daddy? Daddy said...he was going to teach me to swim..." he trailed off as he fell asleep again, cuddling against the typhlosion's shoulder. Splutter felt tears fall down his cheeks and he held Detonate as close as he could before starting to walk back to where a worried floatzel with a tear stained face was waiting for him. "It's okay Detonate...Mommy and Daddy will always be here..."

* * *

**haha i hate myself **

**-crawls into hole of shame-**


	2. Chapter 2

**wooo second chapter i said i wasnt going to write at first**

**i didnt make some points in the other chapter that i wanted to so ta da**

**i wrote this in like 3 hours if it's bad then oh well**

* * *

Detonate stayed quiet like he was told to do while the man in front of him and his aunt and uncle spoke. They were in a church more than half full with people, some related some not, and were all listening to the slowking speaking and gesturing to the one large wooden coffin behind him. The little cyndaquil was trying to understand what he was saying, but the words were too big for him to comprehend. He just knew everyone was sad. Detonate fidgeted slightly, growing uncomfortable in the fitted little tuxedo Splutter had gotten for him the day before. They were back in Johto now, it being only five days after Team Aqua had taken control over the ship, and were sitting in a church. The cyndaquil knew his mother and father were in the casket, they looked like they were sleeping so he was doing his best to stay quiet for them even if they had been asleep for the last few days. Something bothered him though, the man speaking was being very loud and was standing right in front of them.

"U-Uncle..." he whispered and looked up at Splutter, sitting between him and his aunt. The typhlosion's ears went up as he heard him and he glanced down, fighting the tears in his eyes so he wouldn't scare his nephew. "W-What's the matter Dettie?" he whispered back, leaning closer to hear him. "Why is that man talking so loud? Mommy and Daddy are trying to sleep...they're really tired after all right...?" the cyndaquil asked quietly and tilted his head, not noticing the slight jolt Splutter gave as he held back the sob threatening to come out of his mouth. "O-Oh little buddy..." he breathed and pulled Detonate into his lap "Don't worry...they can't hear him..." "They must be really sleepy huh?" the four year old asked, leaning his head back to look up at him. Splutter couldn't keep the tears back anymore and his wife noticed, getting Detonate's attention by stroking his hair. She moved closer to them and Splutter put his arm around her and the both of them put their other arm around Detonate to pull him closer.

"Are you tired sweetie?" she asked as he stared up at her. "No Auntie...I'm hungry..." the cyndaquil frowned a little, noticing her cheeks were wet and he raised a hand, trying to touch one. "A-Auntie what's wrong?" "H-Hmm? Oh nothing Dettie...I'm okay. We can get something for you after this alright?" the floatzel whispered to him and he perked up a little before nodding. His attention was pulled back to the front when the slowking stopped talking and everyone else stood up. She moved her arm away from the cyndaquil and stood up as Splutter lifted him up and got to his feet too. "Uncle where are we going?" Detonate asked, looking around until he saw some of his parent's friends go towards the coffin. His aunt took him back into her arms as his uncle walked to the front of the coffin, grabbing the front left side and helping the others pick it up. Detonate saw his grandfather go on the right front side and grab onto the handle there, not looking at his now only living son.

"Mommy and Daddy are coming with us?" the cyndaquil asked and looked up at his aunt who forced a sad smile and petted his hair. "For a moment Dettie...then we're going to have to say goodbye to them...okay?" she kissed his forehead, seeing he was confused. "Goodbye..?" he repeated, sounding a little scared. "Where are they going..?" "They're going to be sleeping a long long time honey.." the floatzel said sadly and followed behind the casket as it was carried down the middle of the aisle of benches, headed outside towards the cemetery. "But...but I can't live all by myself..." the little fire type started to sniff, afraid of being left alone. "Oh no no Dettie...you're going to live with Uncle Splutter and me silly. We would never leave you on your own." she replied and nuzzled his cheek. "You wont ever be alone okay? We'll make sure." "B-But Mommy...a-and Daddy..." "They wouldn't want you to be sad sweetie, smile. Everything will be okay!" She tried to reassure him, able to tell he was starting to realize his parents weren't going to come back.

Detonate sniffled as his red orange eyes started to water, his little fists gripping onto his aunt's sleeves. Before he had a chance to ask another question they stopped and he looked back over his shoulder to see why. His eyes grew wide when he saw the large hole in the ground, his parents' coffin being lowered into it. The cyndaquil struggled to get down, his aunt placing him onto the grass, and wasn't able to grab his hand in time before he took off running for the gap in the ground. "Wait! M-Mommy! D-Daddy!" he cried and almost ran right into the hole, being stopped by his uncle who grabbed him by the shoulders. "D-Detonate what are you doing?!" Splutter sounded alarmed and kept a firm grip on his nephew's shoulders as he tried to bend down and lean into the hole, reaching for the wooden case. "I-I want to say g-goodbye! Th-They're g-going to be sleeping a-a long time! L-Like those p-princesses in the stories! I...I-I want Mommy and Daddy t-to know I l-love them..." the cyndaquil started crying, covering his face with his hands. He didn't want his parents to think he didn't love them.

Splutter crouched down, his arm going around Detonate's middle to keep him from falling in. "They know Detonate, I can promise you they know..." he smiled, starting to cry again as he kissed the side of the cyndaquil's head. Detonate tried not to sob and wiped his eyes, his uncle grabbing a flower from one of the stands set up around the edge of the hole and holding it out to him. "Here, some people throw in flowers for their loved ones. W-Would you like to?" the four year old sniffled as he looked at the flower in his uncle's hand, hesitating before taking it and looking it over. "Do you know what that flower means Dettie?" the typhlosion's smile grew when he saw his nephew shake his head. "That's a white jasmine flower, and they mean sweet love. Daddy will know what it means, just drop it in and he'll let Mommy know too, then they'll always know you love them." he watched as more tears fell down Detonate's face but the cyndaquil smiled. The little fire type looked down towards the coffin and bent down, Splutter keeping his grip around him as he managed to drop the flower almost right in the middle on the wood surface. The typhlosion got up and lifted Detonate with him, the cyndaquil waving his little hand at the wooden case. "I-I love you Mommy and Daddy!" he called, trying to make sure they heard him. The cyndaquil was too busy smiling happily to himself as he was carried back to his aunt as the hole was filled in to notice all the other family members and friends weeping.

* * *

"You can't take him from us." Detonate shifted slightly in his sleep, hearing his uncle growling in the other room of the church. He had fallen asleep on one of the benches while his aunt and uncle waited for all the other guests to leave. "We can and we will. You and Neva are not fit to raise him!" the cyndaquil opened his eyes and sat up, yawning before looking around to see where the voices were coming from. He recognized the second as his grandfather. "Said who? You know Eldrid said he wanted us to take care of Detonate is anything ever happened to him and Flika!" he heard Splutter snap back in response, sliding off the bench and starting to follow the voices. He stopped at a door that was open a crack a few steps away from where he had been napping. "Is that written down?" his grandfather growled as he pushed the door open a bit more and peeked inside. His aunt and uncle were facing his grandmother and grandfather in the empty room where his parent's casket had been before the funeral. "Are you serious?! Of course it wasn't! They weren't even in their thirties! How could you expect them to plan for something like this?!" Splutter stomped his foot and flattened his ears, his wife grabbing onto his arm to try and calm him down.

"You can't protect him! You're only around level sixty! Your mother and I are going to take care of him!" the older typhlosion snarled and turned to leave for the door, Detonate tensing up and ready to run back to the bench. He had never seen his grandfather so upset before and it frightened him. "No you're not! I can get stronger! I can be just as strong as Eldrid for Detonate! I don't care how much training it'll take! I want to protect the ones I love just like Eldrid did!" Splutter practically shouted and made his father stop. The cyndaquil held his breath, sure he wasn't suppose to be seeing what was happening even if he hardly understood what was going on. His father protected the ones he loved? Detonate's attention was grabbed as he heard his grandfather sigh. "You were both always such stubborn children..." the oldest typhlosion rubbed his forehead as he shook his head. "Stubborn...or determined?" Splutter was calming down quickly, Neva rubbing his shoulder. Detonate heard his grandmother laughing lightly and looked to her, seeing she was smiling. She took something out of her purse and the cyndaquil instantly recognized it as his father's bandanna.

Splutter's attention went to it too and she held it out to him. "You know what to do with this right dear?" she asked kindly as her remaining son took it, his hands shaking. "But..Mom..." he breathed, his ears going down. "Don't talk back to your Mother!" she teased weakly and reached out, pinching his cheek playfully and managing to get a small smile from him. Detonate hesitated before quickly moving away from the door, rushing back to the bench as he saw his family members getting closer. He climbed onto it and laid back down, pretending to be asleep as he listened to his family murmuring to each other for a little bit longer. Eventually he heard the door creak open and two sets of footsteps walk away, listening to the large front doors close. He was starting to think maybe his aunt and uncle weren't there like he thought but then he heard their footsteps coming towards him. "Detonate? Are you awake honey?" he heard the floatzel ask and he pretended to wake up. "Hmm?" he faked a yawn and sat up again, rubbing his eyes as he looked from Neva to Splutter. His uncle sat on one side of him and his aunt on the other, the little fire type looking from one to the other. "Detonate...I want to give you something.." the typhlosion said slowly, taking the bandanna out of his pocket and looking it over.

Detonate's attention went right to it but he stayed quiet, looking up at his uncle with wide eyes. "Promise me, you'll take care of this." Splutter said and looked to him, watching as his nephew nodded. "I-I promise Uncle..." "Daddy and I made our bandannas out of the same cloth, together. These are very special..." the typhlosion pulled the sleeve on his suit back slightly to see his own bandanna around his wrist. "Uncle...I...I want to be strong...l-like you and Daddy...I-I want to...protect the ones I love too! N-No one is gonna beat me!" Detonate clenched his fists with determination as he looked up at Splutter, only really understanding half of what he was saying. It sounded important and if his father and uncle were that way, then he would be too. Protecting the ones he loved, that was like when his father stopped him from touching the rose bush in the front yard, it was like when he stopped him from rolling out into the street in his plastic walker car, it was like when he checked under his bed and in his closet for monsters before he went to sleep, it was when he died with his wife to save their son on the ship.

Splutter stared at his nephew with wide shocked eyes, not sure what to respond with. His wife had covered her mouth, crying silently as she saw the determined look on the little cyndaquil's face. The larger fire type finally smiled. His red eyes teared up as he put the bandanna around Detonate's neck and adjusted it before ruffling his hair. "You're going to be the strongest typhlosion Detonate, just like Daddy, I just know it."

* * *

**this note is mainly to my friends who i rp Detonate with but hey if you want to read it too then great**

**Eldrid and Splutter made their bandannas together from one cloth their mother found one day while cleaning out some very old boxes, so the bandannas are very very special **

**Their father wasn't happy with Splutter marrying a non-fire type so he's a bit cold/distant when it comes to him and Neva, which is why he wanted to take Detonate away**

**Detonate was not a smart little kid, he didn't understand a lot of things and so he had to be told 'little white lies' in order for him to understand, like that his parents are 'sleeping' but he will eventually figure the truth out. whether it be on his own or with help **

**Splutter is not a battler, he is a top notch Pokeathalon team leader so his level is not too high but his stats are, mainly in the strength category**

**Splutter and Eldrid's names are so different because their family has a tradition on naming the eldest child a name with an obvious reference to fire, such as Splutter and Detonate, while the younger ones have less obvious ones such as Eldrid, Eldrid and Flika were planning on having another child but never got the chance**

**Detonate got really into training and battling so he could protect his loved ones, he gets really upset when he loses because it doesn't happen often and it means he isn't good enough yet. But now that he is level 100 and was beaten after a 300+ win streak he believes he can no longer protect anyone and has taken a break from battling, since he can no longer get any stronger, and thinks he let his Father and Uncle down**


End file.
